I'll keep you warm if you'll let me
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: Shou comes to the realization that he may have a crush. 5 times Shou kept Mob warm (Shoumob)


**Petrichor**  
_noun_  
a distinctive scent, usually described as earthy, pleasant, or sweet, produced by rainfall on very dry ground.

(~)

Shou had seen a movie once; a weird little story of a mother and her two sons trying to make their way through life. Mostly it was the mother trying too many get-rich-quick schemes that didn't work out, but it was an interesting movie nonetheless.

One part that had stuck out for him was a speech the mother's fiancé had given to one of the sons. Something along the lines of keeping a sweater or jacket handy for your lady friend. How a woman's internal temperature was just a little out of whack, keeping them either too hot or too cold, but mostly too cold. As a gesture, a man could give his partner that jacket to keep them warm and loved.

Shou hadn't really bought into the stereotype, and even if he did, it wasn't like he had a girl in his life to be holding jackets for anyway. But then he'd started hanging out with Mob, and he'd begun to notice that the older boy seemed to be cold all the time, sticking with long sleeves as soon as summer was over and turtlenecks and thick jackets in the winter. It wasn't the same as the movie made it out to be, and it wasn't like he and Mob were _dating_ or anything, but Shou found himself carrying his jacket around more often, even if he wasn't cold in the least. Just in case.

His first opportunity came after a trip to the arcade. The two had racked up almost enough tickets for the big items, but before they could reach the amount they needed, the power flickered due to a storm. The owner hadn't wanted for anyone to be stranded with him, probably fearing some sort of lawsuit if too many kids got injured in the dark, so he'd told everyone to go to the ticket counter and check out to get their prizes another day.

This, of course, left everyone to fend for themselves in the rain. Most kids were allowed to wait for their parents to pick them up under some cover, but Mob's parents were working, Reigen didn't have a car, and Shou... Well, his parents wouldn't be much help either. Instead they made a break for it, dashing between covers to get to Mob's house as quickly as possible, the closest safe haven from the rain.

A little too quickly, apparently, because the two of them ended up _sliding_ into the latest grab for cover instead of just jogging into it. Mob crashed into Shou and the two were stuck together like glue from the rain.

It was fun, the two of them scrambling for stability and laughing as they tried to stay still. Mob, specifically, was laughing, which, _woah_, wasn't that a sound? He stared at the happy grin, inches away from him and couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. He quickly looked away, the stray thought of "wow, he's cute" passing traitorously through his mind.

Mob still held the grin, looking up at the sky and enjoying the feeling of rain on his skin. Neither boys seemed inclined to put up a barrier, what was one day of playing in the rain going to hurt them?

Shou watched as Mob shivered, the water soaked to skin and chilling his bones. His cheeks were probably starting to match his red hair with how hard he was blushing, noting how Mob's flushed cheeks did nothing but make him look even cuter. To have something to do, he scrambled out of his jacket and pushed it towards Mob. "We, uh. We still have a few blocks to go. It's wet, but maybe it'll keep you a little warm?"

Mob accepted the offer with a grateful nod, "Thank you, Suzuki, I appreciate it."

Shou was barely able to get a "don't mention it" out before he had to look away. He was going to give himself away if he kept staring like this, and that would ruin his cool guy act.

**A/N: This is already complete and partly posted on ao3 but I wanted to share it here too! This was inspired by beanpots art here at **

** frootysparkycakes . tumblr post /177501624384/beanpots-im-gonna-post-the-petunia-one-separately**


End file.
